Prompt Ahoy!
by shadowjack12345
Summary: This is where I'll dump any prompts I get on tumblr. Almost entirely BBRae, but other pairings are featured as well, like RaeX and BBStar.
1. Feeling Faint

Raven shook herself and rubbed her tender head with her hand. The blast from that last attack had knocked her clean across the street. Strange… the pavement felt oddly soft and… warm? She twisted her head and huffed: Beast Boy had caught her and, just as she might expect, looked intolerantly smug.

"You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes," he said, winking. Raven rolled her eyes and gave him a glare.

"Gee, that's good to know. I guess I can cancel the lapdance I had planned for you," she drawled, all sarcasm and bite. That didn't stop Beast Boy turning redder than a tomato. He started to sway, his eyes lost focus and he toppled over.

Everything was black.

Light and colour started to fight their way back to him, and he looked up at the fuzzy shape that he thought might be speaking to him, though the words were equally fuzzy. He blinked and finally recognised Raven above him.

"W-what happened?" he asked. Raven smirked down at him, but not too unkindly.

" **You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes** ," she said, deliberately quoting him. He slapped a hand to his face as he remembered his earlier chat with her.

"I thought I'd won one for once," he mumbled. Raven looked down at him, a little sympathy mingling with the amusement in her eyes. She sighed.

"You'll just have to keep trying, then," she said. He looked up at her, eyes bright and ears perked. He stood and helped her to her feet.

"You always said I was a tryer," he recalled. Raven smirked again.

"Try _ing_. I said try _ing_ … but yeah, that too," she admitted. Beast Boy grinned.

"Come on, lets get back in the fight so I can impress you some more!" he shouted, already morphing into a cheetah and promptly speeding away. Raven only smiled and followed.

 **I bolded the actual prompt. Hope you enjoy ^_^**


	2. Nnneeeaaaaooowwww

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Beast Boy cried as Raven swept past him and scooped up the bowl of vegetable soup he had been trying and failing to eat for half an hour. Raven ignored his pleas and complaints, taking the now lukewarm soup back to the kitchen. He tried to twist around to watch but eventually just slumped into sulking self-pity. Only a few days ago, Beast Boy had pushed the others out from under some falling masonry. Even though he had been using his gorilla form at the time, his arms ended up fractured and in casts. When it had come time to eat, Beast Boy had stubbornly refused to ask for help and had gone hungry more than he would like to admit. Now Raven had grown tired of his struggles and taken his cold soup away from him.

As he thought to himself, a bowl of piping hot soup appeared before him. He looked up, amazed, to see Raven with her arms folded and glaring down at the changeling.

"You need help," she said. He pouted and grumbled.

"No, I d-"

"It wasn't a question, Beast Boy," Raven said, interrupting his protest. With no more words, Raven sat beside him and cautiously picked up the bowl, shuffling slightly closer to Beast Boy. As she scooped up some soup on the spoon, she glanced at Beast Boy, indicating he should open his mouth. He did so, and relished the taste of the long-awaited food on his tongue. He swallowed and grinned at Raven.

"Thanks, Rae," he said, sincerely. Raven shook her head at him.

"I'm merely repaying my debt to you," she said. Beast Boy chuckled as he swallowed another mouthful.

"You saying you're only doing this 'cause I got hurt saving you?" he prodded. Raven stopped what she was doing and looked at him for a long moment, long enough for him to feel awkward under her gaze.

"No… no, I don't believe I am," she finally replied, getting an even wider and toothier smile from Beast Boy.

"Then I must be doing at least one thing right," he joked. They sat in relative silence until the bowl was empty. Beast Boy smacked his lips and thanked Raven again. She smiled and nodded politely before putting the bowl in the sink and turning to leave. As she reached the door, she paused and turned to him.

"Let me know when you're hungry again," she told him. He stared at her.

"You'd be okay feeding me again?" he asked, a little embarrassed and strangely flattered. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You honestly want the others to try?" she asked. Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of being spoon-fed Tamaranean cuisine by Starfire or the potential awkward horror of being fed by Robin or Cyborg.

"Okay, I get that. Thanks, Rae," he repeated, smiling warmly at her, causing the girl to dither a little as her stomach fluttered. She turned to leave and Beast Boy called after her, suddenly unwilling to see her leave. He blushed and stammered… something.

"What was that, Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Beast Boy held up his right arm.

"Sign my cast?" Raven rolled her eyes again and left. Beast Boy pouted miserably, Suddenly, he glanced down as a nimbus of black energy surrounded his casts. Was Raven trying to heal him? She always said it was better to let bones heal naturally… the nimbus vanished and Beast Boy exploded into gales of laughter. There was now some writing on his cast:

 _Here comes the aeroplaaaane! Raven_


	3. Take a break or get broken

"Have you lost your damn _mind_?" Raven cried down at her abductor, Beast Boy, who was currently a large, green gorilla. His only response was to open his mouth and roar at her. Raven had been studying her mystical texts for pretty much two days solid and, despite her regular inferences of Robin's workaholic habits, stubbornly refused to admit any irony or hypocrisy. It was clearly something she felt was important but, Beast Boy had decided, it was time for a break. So he decided to force the issue. Sulking, Raven grudgingly allowed herself to be carried to the common room like a sack of potatoes. He plopped into a chair at the table, not hard enough to hurt but not gently either, enough to tell her he meant business. The other Titans were also there and Cyborg wordlessly slid a plate of waffles in front of her, something they knew she would struggle to refuse. Glaring at each of them in turn, Raven eventually took up her cutlery and began to eat, the welcome taste almost dissolving her frown. Almost. When she had finished, Raven stood and spoke.

"Thank you for the food. Now, I have work to-"

" _GRAAAUGH!"_ A short but very loud grunt from the gorilla next to her cut her off. Then he slung her over his shoulder again and made for the door. Raven grumbled again but her own exhaustion coupled with her unwillingness to get into a fight with her friends stopped her from acting (plus one or two parts of her mind were convinced she needed a break too). She glanced around herself as the gorilla dropped her onto her feet: she was back in her room but Beast Boy had dropped her in front of the door to her bathroom, standing between her and the rest of her room. With a defeated sigh, she entered her bathroom and closed the door, finding some clean pajamas already laid out, likely by Starfire. With a huff, Raven disrobed and showered, deciding to clean her teeth as well. She stepped out of the bathroom in her clean garments and peered around her room. With a smirk she started to creep toward the stack of books still waiting. She yelped when a furry limb seemed to come out of nowhere, sweeping her up over the gorilla's shoulder again. He bounded toward the bed and flipped her onto it. Raven grimaced up at him.

"I can't afford to sleep right now, Beast Boy! I still have research-" Raven was cut off again, this time even covering her ears as the gorilla stood at his full height and bellowed, beating his chest with his fists. Still grumbling and breathing heavily, the gorilla dropped back to all fours, his face close enough for Raven to feel his breath. The meaning was clear: NO.

" _Fine!"_ Raven cried, throwing her hands in the air. She stood for a moment to pull back her sheets and crawled into bed, folding her arms in a huff. She silently planned to get up and work anyway, but her plans were dashed when Beast Boy lumbered over to her books and shifted into a timber wolf before curling up on the floor. She growled at him this time.

"I don't recall giving you permission to-"

" _Grrrrrrr…"_ A single, bright eye had opened and glared at her when the wolf growled. Frustrated, Raven shimmed down and pulled her sheets to her chin. She switched off her lamp, the only source of light in the room and, despite herself, smirked at the changeling. He had finally learned how to win an argument with Raven: don't even let it begin. She tried to think of a way to sneak past the wolf but didn't last long before her body betrayed her and sank into much-needed slumber while Beast Boy stayed to protect her, even from herself.


	4. Little Boy Blue

The paint's supposed to go _where?"_ Raven asked incredulously as she held the bottle of blue body paint with two fingers. Her boyfriend, Beast Boy, grinned back at her sheepishly.

"Well… _everywhere_. I'm going as one of the blue dudes from Avatar and I thought this would work better than any costume," he said. Raven blew out a frustrated sigh.

"And why am I being roped into this?" she asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I can get most of it but I can't do my back," he explained simply. Raven nodded reluctantly.

Some time later, they were in Beast Boy's room, some plastic sheeting on the floor and Beast Boy rattling around in his bathroom. Raven sat on his bed, arms folded as she waited. Finally the door opened and Beast Boy stepped out, wearing naught but a pair of black briefs.

"Okay! Let's do this!" he proclaimed. Raven tried not to stare, she really did, but here eyes never left him as she stood and picked up the paint. Though they had kissed (a lot) and had even on occasion got a little… _handsy_ with each other, that was the most intimate they had been. She wondered if Beast Boy had realised he was standing nearly naked in front of her. Truth be told, however, she had been looking forward to seeing (and perhaps even _touching)_ more of the green changeling. With these thoughts swimming around her head, she moved in close and picked up one of the soft brushes Beast Boy had prepared. Some time later, Beast Boy had done his chest and most of his arms while Raven had finished working on his back. She decided to ask if they should let the paint on his torso dry before moving on to his legs.

"Gar, I've gone as far as I can on you-"

"Oh right!" he cried, looking down at himself. "Hold on, I'll move 'em outta the way." Raven looked up at the back of his head with confusion.

"Move whaAAA GARFIELD?!" With a single motion, Beast Boy's briefs were on the floor and Raven found herself almost cheek-to-cheek with him, as it were.

"What was that, Rae? Rae?" Beast Boy said, somehow oblivious to Raven's mental turmoil. He looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong and found Raven, still kneeling behind him with her hand slowly reaching out to him, then flinching away before she made contact. He was sure he could also see what looked like blood leaking from her nose. "Whoa, Rae, are you okay?" he asked, turning to see her better. Raven's eyes almost popped out of her head and she fell back. A burst of black power filled the room and upended almost everything, while Beast Boy simply _vanished_.

"Garfield? Did you just shift? Where are you?" Raven asked, concerned for his safety. Suddenly, she heard a blood-curdling scream from the common room, shortly followed by another: Robin and Cyborg. Raven bolted from the room and ran to the common room, when she entered, Beast Boy sat, his hands over his crotch and a frown on his face, which Raven was sure would be red if it wasn't already painted blue. Robin and Cyborg were on the couch, directly in front of where Beast Boy had apparently appeared, their hands over their eyes as they whimpered quietly. Starfire merely looked on, curiously.

"Beast Boy? Why are you half blue?" she asked. Raven noticed that Beast Boy had finally spotted her and shrugged helplessly at her. She shrugged back at him, adding only one word.

"Oops."

A stupid story but once the idea was in there I couldn't get rid of it. Not sure why Beast Boy would be so casual about his nudity with Raven but I needed it for the story lol. We'll say that, now that she's his girlfriend, he feels comfortable around her however he's dressed ^_^


	5. Choice (The RaeX one!)

I don't usually write RaeX, but I'll try. My problem is that I tend to imagine Raven as pretty uncompromising in her beliefs, so a relationship with a criminal would be very difficult for her. Anyway, here's what I did.

Red X leapt across the rooftops of Jump City, closer and closer to his destination. He had been contracted to steal a useless but rare artifact for some equally useless and all-too-common rich idiot with more money than scruples. Not that he could talk about scruples, seeing as he used his thievery to pay his bills. He stopped when he saw the object of his mission, pulling out a pair of hi-tech binoculars to plan his heist. He felt a shiver down his spine, and the view through his binoculars went momentarily even darker: Raven was here. He put down the device and turned to look up at her, floating behind him with her cloak trailing in the breeze. He was glad for his mask - it wouldn't do for Raven to see how astonished he was by the sight of her, even now.

"Well, I'm glad you came to find me for once, Raven, but I'm afraid I'm working ri-"

"I think we need to talk," she said, interrupting him. He felt a chunk of ice settle in his stomach.

"You think?" he teased, unnecessarily. Raven stared back, impassively, for a moment before touching down on the rooftop and pulling back her hood. His breath caught: he had never seen her eyes so sad, not when she was with him.

"We need to talk," she said, more decisively. He put the binoculars away and stood, stepping closer. She held her hand up in warning. "Not to Red X. I won't talk to Red X." He shrugged and shook his head in confusion.

"You want to talk but won't talk to me?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"I won't talk to that mask. I'm here to speak to Jason," she said. He was silent for a long moment. Then another. Finally, he reached up and removed his mask, holding it tightly in his right hand.

"Then talk," he said. Raven stared into his eyes, steeling herself.

"I… I can't be with you anymore," she said, weakly. Jason flared his nostrils and breathed hard.

"Why not?" he asked calmly. She appreciated that, no shouting or bawling or useless questions or promised.

"You're a criminal, Jason. Far from the worst I've met but a criminal all the same. I tried to ignore it because it got in the way of what I wanted… _who_ I wanted," she whispered, her hand lifting and almost touching his cheek. He began to lean toward her hand but she drew it back and turned away.

"Raven… we've talked about this before. I thought we'd settled this," he said, miserably.

"Like I said, I tried to ignore it. But can't anymore, Jason. I know you're not a supervillain… and just being a thief doesn't seem so bad compared to the villains I _do_ face. But you can't deny that, sometimes, you've hurt people in your work. People that didn't deserve it." she said. He looked down and fixed his stare on his feet, desperate to deny what she said… but that would be a lie. He had been caught in the act once or twice by a lucky security guard or a worker staying after hours. He had never seriously injured them but had been forced to subdue them. Apparently, crossing that line was something Raven could no longer live with.

"What if… what if I stopped stealing?" he suggested, recklessly. Raven turned back to stare at him.

"Red X is a thief," she said, flatly. "That's what he _is._ That's what he does."

"Then what if Jason Todd and Red X weren't the same person?" he tried, still not quite sure where he was going with this. Raven faced him fully now, a look of doubt starting to shake her resolve.

"You would do that? You would change that much for me? Choose me over Red X?" she asked, her voice infuriatingly hopeful. This is what it came down to: Raven or Red X? He looked down at the mask still in his hand, then back up at Raven. His gaze flicked between the two again and again and again. Raven was dismayed at how difficult the decision appeared to be, but at least it meant he was really thinking about it, that he was being _honest_ about it. He lifted up the mask and Raven felt her heart sink. Then, with a smirk, he cast it at Raven's feet.

"Burn it," he said. Raven goggled at him.

"You're sure about this, X?" she asked, reverting to the nickname she had for him before learning his identity. His smirk widened into a confident grin.

"Who's X? My name is Jason Todd."

First time writing RaeX… how'd I do?


	6. Her Friend

It was pretty safe to say that Raven had had better weeks. She was currently laying in a bed in a hospital in Jump City after being rather seriously injured during a clash with the severely misguided group known as the Congregation. They were largely normal people but had grouped together in devotion to a so-far unknown deity with that rather vague and optimistic aim of ridding the world of evil. That didn't entirely go well with that fact that they accepted contracts on these so-called evil-doers but even vigilante groups have bills to pay. Someone had tipped off the congregation that Raven herself was of demonic birth and in short order, they had sought her out, waiting for a moment when the team was busy with another threat. The moment that threat was dealt with, a group of Congregation members had approached them and performed some sort of ritualistic chant and had become infused with some sort of supernatural light, bright enough to temporarily blind anyone looking at it, like the Titans, its mystical nature making it effective even on Cyborg's electronic eye, Starfire's robust alien eyes and through Robin's protective mask.

Raven had been affected more profoundly, though, dropping from the air like a stone, feeling the light as a thousand cuts on her skin, though no blood was shed. She hit the ground hard, landing on her arm and breaking it. She was blinded as well and could only try and crawl away as the Congregation approached, her demonic blood burning as they brought something with them, something they believed would kill a demon. That would have been that if Beast Boy hadn't had a brainwave and morphed into a bat. He had used his echolocation to locate the Congregation, aimed himself at them and transformed into an elephant seal at the last second. Two of them had been hospitalized as well, though the rest had decided to cut their losses and escape. Then she had only had to wait for her friends to recover and call for help. So here she sat, arm in plaster and her magic still too burned out to help fix it. At least she had a private room, she mused, unwilling to face other people after some of them had so clearly demonstrated that it didn't matter what she did, it mattered what she was. And she was born of evil fire, after all. She stared at the ceiling and willed her tears not to fall…

Robin had come to visit that day, armed with fruit and candy and a get well card from the Titans, as well as one that had come to the Tower from a group of concerned citizens. She thanked him politely but quietly, insisting he didn't need to fake a card from the city, she had always known their feelings about her. She would hear no objection, not even from Robin. After all, fakery and deception were part of his training. She ignored Starfire later the same day, knowing she would believe Robin's trick without a shadow of doubt. Cyborg appeared the next day and tried to cheer her up a bit, not even mentioning the card, proving to Raven that it was a forgery (in reality, he had only wanted not to aggravate her). No-one came after that and the improbable chance that Beast Boy, despite his daring rescue, had started to think like the Congregation and, she was sure, many others, settled in the back of her mind and the pit of her stomach. It was true they fought at times, argued at others and clashed at the rest but he was her friend.

 _Her friend_.

There were only four people in the world she thought of that way and only three had come to visit her. Her brain told her she was being foolish, that it was impossible he would turn away from her. Another part of her, that tremor in her belly, told her it was inevitable, and that the others would follow him over her. With that imagined scene replaying in her mind, Raven fell into uneasy sleep.

She woke when a ray of sunlight peeked around the blind and found her face, wrinkling in distaste as her dreams were chased away. They hadn't been particularly pleasant (they rarely were) but reality wasn't doing her any favours at the moment either. She blinked her eyes and groggily looked around her room: she had guests. To her right, Starfire slept in a large chair, somehow managing to look beautiful even with her mouth hanging open. At her feet, two more chairs sat close to the bed holding Cyborg and Robin, the former snoring loudly with a portable charging unit on the floor beside him, the latter sitting with folded arms, his chin on his chest. To her left… was an empty chair. Her heart clenched for a moment. Then the door to her tiny bathroom opened and Beast Boy came wandering in, still drying his hands. He tossed the paper towel into a nearby basket and made for the empty seat, freezing when he realised Raven was awake and staring at him like she had seen a ghost.

"You.. you came," was all she said. He sat in his chair and leaned closer, mindful of their sleeping comrades.

"Of course I did, Rae. I had some stuff to do but I thought a couple of days without me would be enough of a break," he laughed. Raven didn't smile.

"I… I thought you'd left me," she whispered, part of her horrified that her brain-mouth filter had gone on the fritz. His hand took her undamaged one and he looked her in the eye.

"Never, Raven. You honestly thought some nutjobs who claim to be doing holy work for a god I never heard of could make me even think about turning on you?" he said, kindly but there was upset in there that she had doubted him. She shook her head.

"I was just… afraid," she admitted. Beast Boy's face fell, his eyes full of sadness and pity.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Robin said something like that… but I think he's way too mad at me right now to argue with you about some card." Raven gave him a quizzical look.

"Mad at you? Why?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"I might have… leaked your location to the press," he confessed. Raven drew back in surprise.

"What? _Why?"_ she asked, incredulous. That tiny doubt surfaced for a moment, that he had tried to lead the Congregation to her, before his words from before stamped it out again. He held up his hand, indicating she should be silent for a minute. He got up, walked to the far window, grinned at whatever he saw and returned to her side.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Raven had thought of a dozen reasons she didn't want to go for a walk. Then she had, for some other reason, placed her hand in Beast Boy's and allowed him to help her up and put on some slippers. He handed her a robe, the sleeve cut to allow for her cast, blushing as he told her to put it on because there was no way he was checking to see if her gown closed in the back. Raven put it on. Five minutes later, he led her to another room, some sort of public area for patients to sit and read or whatever took their fancy. She felt the stares of the few patients already there as Beast Boy led her to some double doors.

"Where are you taking me?" she meant to demand, though it came out more petulant.

"There's a tiny balcony out there," he said. "You gotta see something." Raven started to protest but it was too late: Beast Boy pushed open one of the doors and guided her through. Raven gasped and the world was silent.

Dozens… no, _hundreds_ of people were stood outside the hospital, several bearing signs and placards, all saying variations of one sentiment: _get well soon, Raven_. Many of them also bore crude, painted ravens on them. There were even people wearing (unofficial) Raven shirts! Suddenly, the silence broke when a single, clear voice came from somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey, there she is!" said the voice. All the faced started to move, looking for her, eventually all facing her. There was another heartbeat of silence… then they started to yell. No… they started to cheer. _For Raven_. Her empathic senses, even still dazzled by the Congregation, picked up on the swell of affection from the people, all of it aimed at her. She looked at the changeling at her side in shock.

"This is why you leaked my location?" she asked. He nodded, still grinning at the crowd.

"Mm-hmm," he affirmed. Raven shook her head in amazement.

"How were you so sure this would happen? That I would have so much… _support_ ," she asked, incredulous. He looked at her then, he looked at her like she had just told him she hadn't realised rain was wet.

"Of course this would happen," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're Raven… you're fuckin' _awesome_!" he cried, catching Raven a little off guard with his conviction (and the F-bomb. It was probably a good thing Robin hadn't heard that). Looking back at the crowd, she heard the cheering starting to die down, though the affection still rolled over her. She smiled nervously and waved at them - the cheering resumed, now even louder. Raven revelled in the sensation for several more minuted before turning to Beast Boy.

"I think I'm ready to go back to my room," she said, waving one more time as she turned for the door. Beast Boy put his hands around his mouth like a loudhailer.

"THANKS DUDES!" he yelled at the crowd - yet more cheers came back. Shortly, the pair returned to the room, Raven removing her robe and slippers (while Beast Boy turned his back) and climbing back into her bed. Beast Boy didn't sit, however, and wandered over to the corner. When he started to head back, he dragged behind him a large mailbag. "I reached out to some Raven fan clubs, got 'em to write to you. Thought it might help you or something," he said, handing her a letter.

"There are Raven fan clubs?" she asked, holding the letter in reverence.

"Oh yeah," he confirmed, enthusiastically. Raven looked at the bag, then she looked toward the window, where she knew that crowd of supporters stood. Finally she looked at Beast Boy, almost helplessly.

 **"You did all of this for me?"** she asked him. His smile was smaller now, but more meaningful.

"Yup," he answered. Raven just stared for long moment… then her mouth turned up and she smiled at him, utterly genuine and unguarded. He couldn't help grinning back.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she whispered, a single tear spilling across her cheek. He chuckled, hand back behind his head.

"You're welcome, Rae… now let's check out this letter!" he said, taking the letter from Raven and opening it. "Dear Raven, my name is Lily and you are my favouritest Titan. Your hair is purple and pretty and I want to have purple hair too but my mom won't let me," he read, imitating a childish voice. He have Raven an obviously sneaky look before continuing. "You are real pretty, almost as cute as Beast Boy, his ears are awesome and I want to marry him when I grow up." Raven gave him a suspicious look, still smiling.

"You made that up…"

"Ah! Ya got me. All that stuff about you is in there, though. Next!" He took up the next letter, and started to read.

 **Well, this ended up being longer than I expected. I stuck with BBRae friendship for this one - felt more appropriate once I knew where I was gonna take this one.**

 **P.S. I didn't invent the Congregation, they were enemies of the Shadowpact, a group of magic DC heroes.**


	7. Plan B

"Friends, why is it I must wear the shackles? And why am I secured to this chair which, upon inspection, is in turn secured to the floor?" Starfire asked, all innocence and trust. The other original Titans watched her carefully and, she noted sadly, with a degree of trepidation. Nightwing, formerly Robin, checked, double-checked and triple-checked the heavy shackles that encompassed her arms almost to the elbow. Cyborg eyed the chair with a critical eye, even though it had been assembled by him. Beast Boy hovered near Raven, pacing nervously and glancing sideways at Starfire. Raven herself leaned against the far wall, watching with practiced tranquility.

Starfire was beginning to feel nervous herself now… when Nightwing had told her there was a situation and she needed to obey his orders without question for the next hour, she had no idea she would be subjected to such an experience. They all knew her feelings on restraints so, whatever was going on, it must be deadly serious. Was something wrong with her? Had she been brainwashed? Was she mutating into a hideous K'norgalgrek, just like the princess from her least favourite Tamaranean fairy tale? That had been cured by the first lip contact with their beloved but Starfire had shared many such contacts with her beloved Nightwing, as well as countless bouts of rigorous intimacy. Would she still be cured by his kiss? What if-

"Okay, we're ready," Nightwing said, cutting off Starfire's train of thought. Raven started to walk toward her and sat on a stool. Was she preparing to enter her mind as she had previously entered Nightwing's?

"Okay, here goes," Raven breathed. "Starfire, **I'm pregnant**."

"You have conceived a child? You and Beast Boy are to be parents?" Starfire said wistfully and with wide eyes.

"If all goes well… yes. Yes," Raven confirmed. Starfire grinned and bit her lip, her eyes glowing in her overflowing joy and excitement. Suddenly, Cyborg's arm started to beep incessantly. He looked down at the arm display, his face growing more concerned by the second.

"The chair's coming apart at the seams! How's she doing that?" he cried. Nightwing, from behind her, took a step back when her restraints started to glow.

"Looks like the shackles are gonna pop, too," he warned. "Beast Boy… plan B!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Crap… I hate plan B," he mumbled. Raven had retreated back to the wall, unsure if teleportation was safe for the fetus. Suddenly, in a burst of green, Starfire was free and floated above the wreckage of her chair. There was a beat of silence… then she rocketed toward Raven. Beast Boy, still grumbling, threw himself in front of Starfire and into her open arms, which instantly wrapped around him, squeezing his ribs painfully.

"Oh Raven, I am overjoyed to hear of your successful fertilisation! We must-" she opened her eyes and stood, still holding the barely conscious Beast Boy. "You are not Raven." She dropped him to the floor unceremoniously.

"Ow… what gave me away?" he grumbled, nursing his bruised ribs. Starfire gasped at what she had done, picking Beast Boy up and setting him on his feet.

"Oh, Beast Boy! I am the sorry… but your glad tidings filled me with great joy and I fear I let myself be carried away," she said, somberly. Beast Boy smiled/winced at her.

"Don't worry about it, Star. We wouldn't have you any other way. We might have to practice a little before the kid comes along, though."

Prompt is bolded, as usual. Decided to forego a story where she tells BB and wonder instead what might happen when she tells the others, decided Starfire's power hugs were an appropriately funny and terrifying plot device ^_^


	8. Uh-oh

In a rare moment of absolute peace, Raven sighed as she took in the sight before her: the island around the tower was, like Jump City, blanketed in snow, though it had no activity to clear it, meaning it was ripe for play. Raven, clad in her winter uniform, sat on a black disc with her chin leaning on her hand, watching as her three young charges, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, capered in the snow (all wearing appropriate winter gear of their own, of course: Raven had been most adamant). Though she wouldn't admit it to him in front of the children, she was also glad of the presence of the resident man-child of the Titans, Garfield Logan. Beast Boy. Laughing and shrieking even more loudly than the children, he ran around as they all chucked snowballs at each other. He made the effort to go easy on them, making only little snowballs and throwing them almost lazily, especially at the youngest, but he made sure to 'oof' and cry out when they got him (and sometimes even when they didn't). Whatever he was doing, it was working, the three children having the time of their lives with the green changeling. She closed her eyes and let their reckless and innocent enjoyment wash over her, smiling also as the outer joy rolled back and she could sense the affection they all held for each other.

And for her.

The children all cared for her, of course, in a strange mash-up of a friend/sister/mother relationship. Beast Boy, however… Her cheeks heated up despite the cold as the spark he nurtured for her filled her senses. She knew how he felt, an affection that was at once cool and hot, pure and… well, not so pure (her blush grew more intense for a moment). He was yet to make a move but, as time went on and she spent more time with him, she knew she would likely say yes. She opened her eyes.

"No," she said, immediately. All four of them stood before her, the three children looking innocent but Beast Boy looking positively sinister: his eyes were narrowed and his grin was wide and sadistic. His arm cocked back - he held a snowball.

"You think Raven wants to play with us, guys?" Beast Boy asked. They all nodded and laughed, Raven giving each of them a look of mild annoyance that they had, unfortunately, developed an immunity to. Beast Boy's hand raised a little and he shifted his weight.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" Beast Boy had, despite his overt wind up, lightly tossed the snowball, letting it land delicately in her lap. She leaped up from her seat, letting the snow spill to the ground. She floated menacingly toward Beast Boy who, admirably, only wagged a finger at her.

"Raven! We agreed no powers when we started playing," he said, even adding a 'tut-tut' in there somewhere. Raven grinned at him.

"Yes, you did… but _I_ didn't." Beast Boy's finger retreated to wring his other hand and he shrank back.

"Oh…. uh oh."


	9. Impulse

With a resounding series of dull thuds, a collection of bags and cases fell to the floor of the common room, all dropped by an exuberant changeling.

"Yeah, it's good to be home!" he cried, back after a long visit with his adoptive parents. It had been a good visit but also draining, as encounters with Mento, his adoptive father, often were. Still, he was glad he had done it and equally, if not more, glad that he had returned home, to the Tower. Starfire sailed across the room and embraced the boy, lifting him into the air and spinning the pair of them around, already recounting the 'events of the week of absence'. He laughed at a story of Cyborg's misadventures with his car, nodded thoughtfully when she spoke of Robin and herself double-dating with Kid Flash and Jinx while Robin winced in the background, and playfully overreacted when she told of a 'scandalous' plot in her favourite show. That the show was about molluscs did nothing to temper her emotions.

"Hey, BB! Welcome back, buddy!" Cyborg rose from the couch and jogged toward his friend, now back on his feet, and scooped him up into another hug. They beamed and laughed as they traded alternate quips and insults with each other, much to Starfire's perplexed joy.

"Welcome back, Beast Boy. Everything okay with the folks?" Robin asked, meandering over from the kitchen and clapping a friendly hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, they're okay. Still as dramatic as ever but okay," he answered, getting a nod from Robin. The doors hissed open behind him and he turned to see the last of the Titans, Raven, enter the room, her cloak billowing around her, showing she had moved in greater haste than she might like to admit on sensing the return of Beast Boy. He grinned at her."Hiya, Rae!"

"Welcome home, Beast Boy," she said, her cloak doing nothing to conceal her tiny smile. The friends settled back down after that, Beast Boy enlisting Cyborg to help him return his bags to his room. As they picked everything up, they were surprised by Raven approaching them. "Do you need any help?" she asked. Beast Boy blinked at her a few times.

"Uhhh… no, we're good, Rae. Thanks," he said. Raven looked a little conflicted for a moment, then shrugged and moved to the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other before picking everything up and leaving the room.

"You see that, green bean? Even Raven missed you!" he teased. Beast Boy rolled his eyes as they walked.

"Of course she did, I'm everyone's favourite after all," he answered. Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah right. People only like playing with you so they'll always win," he jabbed.

"Oh, ha-ha," Beast Boy sang sarcastically. Soon enough, they pair had returned to the common room. Robin was at the dining table, newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other. Starfire was floating at his shoulder, asking quiet question about the articles on the page. Raven was in the kitchen putting the final touches to a cup of tea, still managing to read a book at the same time and the other two were racing each other to the couch, itching to get some game time in.

"Time to pick up our conquest of the evil Simian Shogunate in Ninja Monkey: Call to Arms!" Cyborg cried, picking up his personal reinforced controller. Beast Boy landed next to him, controller already in hand.

"Yeah! I'm so ready, dude! Let's get this… um… hi, Rae?" he ended, uncertainly. Cyborg looked aver and goggled at the sight: Raven had joined them on the couch, still reading, and had sat next to Beast Boy. _Right_ next to Beast Boy, close enough for their hips to touch, and then she had even leaned over, resting her weight on him. At Beast Boy's nervous greeting, however, Raven looked up, glanced at the space (or lack thereof) between them, and hastily backed away.

"Oh! Sorry, Beast Boy, I… I don't know what I was thinking," she said. Beast Boy nodded, a little stiffly.

"No problem, Rae…" he mumbled. He looked back to the monitor as the game booted up, glancing back at her once and at Cyborg twice as she settled in to read her book at the far end of the couch. They quickly shook it off as their game drew them in, becoming oblivious to the rest of the team around them. This carried on for a few hours until the pair started to feel hungry. Deciding this would be a decent stopping point, they shut off their game and moved to the kitchen. Beast Boy stood to one side as Cyborg prepared his own sandwich, not in the mood to start an argument. When Beast Boy stepped in to make his own sandwich, he prepared his bread, then turned to the fridge…

"Oh! Raven?" He had bumped into the girl… she had been right behind him. In fact, she seemed as bewildered as him, looking around and seeming surprised to find herself in the kitchen.

"S-sorry, Beast Boy. I must have just gotten caught up in my book. Excuse me." She left the room. Cyborg walked back and whispered to Beast Boy.

"Dude, something's up. She was just standing behind you, she didn't walk into you or anything. But she never looked away from her book once!" he said.

"What?" Beast Boy said. "But why?" Cyborg could only shrug his shoulders.

This started a full week of Raven apparently trying to hide in Beast Boy's shadow: she always seemed to be there when he turned around or sat down though, fortunately, the time he had woken up to find her in his bed had been only a dream. He hadn't yet said anything to Raven herself because he was utterly in the dark about where to start (and also because it never feels bad to have a pretty girl showing any sort of interest in you). Still his dream came disturbingly close to reality when he fell asleep on the couch and woke up to find Raven nestled in his arms. He sucked in his breath in a great gasp, loud enough to wake the girl sleeping next to him. He sat up and then leapt to his feet, leaving Raven on the couch as he began to pace and wave his arms, noting idly and with gratitude that it was late at night and the other Titans had gone to bed.

"W-what the hell, Rae!" he barked, causing the girl to flinch away, but he was too frantic to feel guilty.

"What? What is it?" she asked. He gave a disbelieving stare.

"Are you kidding? Ever since I got back you've been stepping on my heels, Rae! Every time I turn around, you're there. Every time I take a seat, you're in the seat beside me. When I just woke up on the couch, _you were sleeping right next to me!_ So you tell me what it is, Raven," he shouted, more out of frustrated confusion than genuine anger. For her part, Raven just sat and listened, her brown furrowed in thought as she put the pieces together.

"You're right," she said. "I have been doing all of that… and I have no idea why. I hadn't even seen it as an issue until you said something." Her expression grew stormy. "Someone is interfering with me, with my thoughts. Time to get some answers," she snarled, marching through the doors. Not sure what else to do, Beast Boy followed (at a distance). When he finally caught up, Raven was in her room and he peeked in through the still open door. She was having a quiet argument with her mirror. Eventually, she grumbled and glanced at the doorway, sighing at Beast Boy.

"Um… you okay?" he said quietly. Raven shook her head.

"They won't let me in unless you come with me," she mumbled. Beast Boy stepped through the door, his eyes wide.

"They can do that?" he asked. Raven shrugged.

"Apparently. Besides, you deserve some answers, too. Let's just get this done," she said, wearily. He nodded and stepped closer. There was a sinking sensation and he suddenly found himself in Nevermore.

"Well! That was less dramatic than the last time I was here," he said. Raven, already walking away, called back over her shoulder.

"That's because you were actually invited this time," she said, causing Beast Boy to smile sheepishly. In time, they found what they were looking for: gathered in what seemed to be neutral ground, were all of Raven's emotions and aspects, even Rage.

"Okay, I'm here… _we're_ here. Answers. Now." Raven's tone brooked no nonsense but it was wasted on her emotions. Wisdom stepped forward, apparently as representative of the others. In fact, as she began to speak, they all faded away, returning to their own corners of Raven's mind. Raven started to protest but Wisdom spoke first.

"It is alright, Raven. I have been chosen to speak for us all. What we have done has all been to help you," she said, softly.

"Help me? Help me do what, pester Beast Boy?" Raven spat, crossing her arms defensively. Wisdom shook her head.

"We have been deliberately distracting you, pushing aside your conscious thought and allowing your impulses to take hold and influence your actions," Wisdom said. "As for why… look at this, Raven." Wisdom waved her hand and conjured the image of another of Raven's emotions, on her knees and wrapped in heavy black chains. Beast Boy, despite feeling out of place, was compelled to kneel and get a closer look at the image - he hadn't seen anyone ever look so sad, and seeing it on Raven's face was somehow more painful. Raven herself was similarly disturbed.

"Who… who is she?" she asked, her voice a little shaken.

"She is, like us all, a part of you. But _unlike_ us, she has been suppressed and contained to the point where even you cannot feel her. Without even meaning to, you have isolated one of your emotions even more completely than you ever did Rage."

"But who _is_ she? Is she dangerous?" Raven asked.

"Only as dangerous as unchecked Rage, unbounded Fear or even reckless Bravery. But she is a part of you and this cannot go on, especially now: she has a part to play in your life, Raven. A role she cannot meet. She is many things, a conflux between joy and sadness, between jealousy and affection. She is _Amor_ , Raven."

Raven was silent. _Everyone_ was silent.

"B-but… I don't feel that way for anyone," Raven whispered. Wisdom shook her head.

"Because you cannot, Raven," she said. Raven shook her head.

"But I still feel. I feel love for my friends," Raven insisted.

"Because Affection is free. But Amor is different, she is the lust and devotion and ardour you feel for another, one whom you love… she is the difference between love and being _in_ love. She must be freed."

"Why is this so important now?" Raven said, really just arguing for more time, struggling to come to terms with this new information.

"It is important because she is needed. You feel love, Raven… or you would if Amor were free. That is why we let your impulses drive you for a time, to show that at least part of you knows what, or rather who, you want," Wisdom said. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the obvious implication - did Raven love him? Raven did her damnedest not to look at him: she had caught the implication as well and it frightened her.

"I… I don't know what to do," Raven confessed.

"Look at her, Raven. Do what comes naturally to you… _help_ her." Raven stepped closer to the image, examining the chains around her. Beast Boy was still confused but Raven apparently saw something, some clue to help her. She closed her eyes and muttered her mantra. The image faded away and, minutes later with a 'pop', was replaced by the real Amor. She looked around, bewildered, for a moment, until she caught sight of Wisdom. She pounced on the other emotion, laughing and sobbing at her release. As for Raven, once Amor had been freed, the full extent of the emotion she had unwittingly suppressed flooded her. She gasped and clutched at her chest as she fell to her knees. Beast Boy moved to help but was beaten to it by Amor, her eyes still glittering with tears. Raven looked up at her.

"I…I feel it. I feel it. Can you forgive me?" Raven sobbed. Amor only nodded, helping Raven to her feet and gently turning her to face Beast Boy, who looked very much like a cornered animal. Unable to restrain herself, Raven lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy and holding him tightly. After several moments, Raven loosened her grip and looked up into Beast Boy's eyes - to her sorrow, she saw only fear. Not of what Raven felt… he was afraid of hurting her.

He didn't love her back.

Already seeing her answer in his eyes, she saw no need to ask the question. She released him and stepped back, not acknowledging Amor's supportive hand on her shoulder but not dismissing it either.

"I'll late you back now," Raven said, already walking. Beast Boy followed, desperately wishing he knew what to say. He still struggled when they were back in Raven's room, opening his mouth a few times, though no words issued forth.

"Raven…" he eventually managed. She held a hand up before he could try to say more.

"Please… please just go. I need to meditate. I'm sorry you got involved in all of this," she said. He wanted to say something, anything, that would help, make her smile… he left without a word. Raven closed her door and took up her usual meditation position, a single tear glinting in the gloom of her bedroom.

Needless to say, Beast Boy didn't sleep much. After all, it wasn't every day you find out one of your friends is full-on in love with you. He wanted so desperately for her to be happy, to return her sentiment… but he couldn't. And she would know, of course. Beast Boy rolled over and punched his pillow in frustration. He tried to distract himself, tried to sleep, but the look in Raven's eyes when she looked up at him haunted his thoughts. She was in love with him. She was in love with him and he wasn't in love with her. The notion of causing her pain, even accidentally, was intolerable, his eyes stinging. He wished he could just hold her until it was all better, buy her presents, take her places, hold her hand, maybe even-

"Wait… what?" Beast Boy said to himself, jerking to a sitting position and smacking his head on the upper bunk. Rubbing his head, he examined his thoughts. He definitely wasn't in love with Raven… but did that mean he felt nothing at all? Did he like-like her? Could he grow to love her back? He lay back down and thought.

The following morning, Beast Boy up early, even though he had only slept a few hours. He made his way, nervously, to the common room. Sure enough, Raven was there, alone, Robin likely in the gym at this time. Suddenly, he stalled, at a loss for what to say, what to _do_. He almost facepalmed when the answer, so obvious, finally came to him. He walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice before making his way to the couch. He saw Raven's shoulder tense as he approached - he couldn't really blame her. Still, her posture changed from tense to just plain confused when he sat next to her. _Right_ next to her, close enough for their hips to touch.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing?" she asked. He grinned at her, swallowing thickly before he spoke.

"M-me? Oh, y'know…" hesitantly but with a smile, he slipped his hand into hers and held it. He looked back at her, finding her staring at their joined hands. He gently and shakily used his other hand to tip her chin up, making her look him in the eye and hoping she saw his sincerity.

"Just acting on impulse, Rae."

 **END**

 **Well, that ended up being longer than I expected. Enjoy!**


	10. Loopy

Just a little one…

Robin stepped into the infirmary and, like every other time he had over the past few days, had to stifle a laugh. Even though it had been a serious matter at the time, the sight of Beast Boy in a full body cast was bizarrely entertaining. He glanced over at the Titan on watch, Raven, who flipped a page of her book and kept on reading, sat in the corner. He habitually glanced at the system that kept him hydrated and nourished, given the conventional food and waste wasn't currently possible - all systems were green.

"Everything okay?" he asked Raven. Without looking up, Raven gave him a thumbs-up.

"Spectacular. He's still a bit loopy from the pain meds," she said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Still? I thought Cyborg said he would acclimate to them."

"He had to up the dosage. His biology kept counteracting it," Raven explained. Robin nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the boy in the bed.

"Raven?" he mumbled.

"Mm-hmm?" Raven acknowledged, still reading.

"Wha happed…?" he murmured, groggily.

"You got in the way of some falling masonry," she said. Beast Boy's brow furrowed as he tried to remember.

"There… there were people."

"You saved them. But you needed saving yourself, afterward." Robin glanced at her for a second, noticing her careful neutrality wavered at the recollection of their small, green friend buried under what seemed a mountain of rubble. He didn't blame her. Beast Boy was, having been reassured, fairly cheerful. His face split into a wide grin and his eyes fixed on Raven, who only rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Here we go again…"

"Kiss me." Robin goggled at Beast Boy, who still hadn't seemed to notice Robin was even there. Raven only sighed.

"Come over here and make me." Robin now stared at her, jaw dropped. His gaze flicked between them. Was something going on between the two of them? He watched with mixed astonishment and amusement as Beast Boy's fingers and toes wiggled as he tried to make his way to Raven.

"Almost… there…" he mumbled. Raven smirked at him, finally looking up and seeing Robin's distress.

"He's said that pretty much every time he's woken up so far. Like I said, still loopy," she explained. Robin cleared his throat and relaxed, shaking his head at where his mind had started to go. Raven marked her page and stood, ready to hand over watch duty to Robin. As she left, she gently but affectionately ran her fingers through Beast Boy's hair, getting a goofy grin and what sounded like purring from the befuddled changeling. She gave him a tiny smile and left. Robin sat in the now vacant chair and pulled out a small tablet computer, skimming news sites for anything they might want to check out. Only a few minutes later, Beast Boy, who had nodded off after Raven left, opened his eyes again,

"Raven?" he said.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. She isn't here," Robin answered.

"Oh. Okay. Do you think you could pass on a message?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Could you tell her I think I'll love her forever?" he said casually. Robin coughed and spluttered for a moment.

"Umm… I think I'll let you tell her that yourself, Beast Boy," he answered, shakily.

"Sure, okay," Beast Boy replied with a smile. "Hey, what's your favourite thing about Raven?"

"Huh?"

"I have a top ten, but not in order, they're all equally awesome," Beast Boy carried on, blissfully unaware of how uncomfortable he was making his minder. "Her eyes. Her little nose," he said with a giggle, before his voice dropped to a stage-whisper. " _Her butt!"_

"This is gonna be a long day…" Robin muttered to himself as Beast Boy moved on to the various reasons purple hair was super awesome. "A _looong_ day."


	11. Green-eyed Girl (BBStar)

**Green Eyed GIrl**

 **Weird. Since I got that shonky review complaining about RaeX, I've had two other non-BBRae requests lol. This one is BBStar.**

The roof of the Tower was, in the middle of winter, bare and silent butfor the blowing of the wind and the crash of the water below. And of course, the loud and almost comical chattering of teeth coming from the roof's sole occupant, the former Beast Boy, now known as Changeling. He stamped his feet and hugged himself to try and stay warm, even as he told himself he didn't need to stand out in the cold. He could just as easily wait indoors, his anticipated guest knowing her way around the Tower for herself.

But no. No, that wouldn't do, not for _this_ guest. He smiled and his eyes grew distant as memories flooded his mind, almost distracting him from the shining light in the sky. Almost. With a grin, he forgot his discomfort and started jumping up and down, waving his arms wildly, as if she needed to be told where to stop. The light shot toward him and came to an abrupt halt only yards away, hovering above the roof. His grin widened as she touched down, his arms wide open as he stepped forward.

"Star!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his friend. She returned the gesture gladly, laughing that laugh of hers as she unwittingly carried the both of them back into the air.

"Beast Boy! I am overjoyed to see you again," she said. "Oh! I must give the apology... you are Changeling now, correct?" He just held her tighter.

"You can call me whatever, Starfire, I'm just glad to see you," he answered. She laughed that laugh again and set them both down safely. They separated and looked at each other, both still grinning.

"It is good to return home," she said. Changeling led the way to the door (as if she didn't know) and escorted her straight to the common room. He offered her a bottle of mustard (he had made sure they had plenty) and poured a glass of water for himself. They sat down, Starfire's fingers lingering on the surface of the old, familiar couch.

"So how's Tamaran?" Changeling asked. Starfire sat back and looked up at the ceiling, still smiling.

"It is the good, B- Changeling. Galfore continues to justify my faith in him. It is well, as I was not in the mood to rescue my homeworld yet again," she joked. "And the TItans... leadership still suits you?" she asked in return.

"Most days, yeah," he answered. "Some days I'm undecided. A few days..." his voice fell away. Starfire's hand settled on top of his own. She understood.

"I recognised most of the names on the room as we walked, but I saw a new one: Superboy?" Starfire asked. To her surprise, Changeling laughed out loud.

"Oh man, _that_ was a weird one!"

The next several hours were spent telling each other of their various adventures and misadventures, highs and lows, though they made a point of not making the conversation too serious or somber. After a minute of companionable silence, Changeling asked the question he needed to ask, even if he didn't want to.

"Have you seen him yet?" he asked quietly. The change was immediate: Starfire's hands both retreated to her lap and started fidgeting.

"I have. It was... uncomfortable, but not overly so. It is the way of the break-up, is it not? To pretend, inadequately, that there is no problem until it becomes the truth?" she said. She spoke, of course, of Nightwing, formerly Robin and formerly Starfire's lover. Changeling smiled sadly.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess it is," he agreed. Starfire looked up at him.

"I am sorry, Beast Boy... Changeling! I did not mean to give you the reminder of Terra," she said, sadly. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay. We had good times after she came back. Maybe it didn't last but I wouldn't change it. Not for anything." Starfire smiled.

"I feel the same way... in the end, our passion alone could not sustain our relationship. It is good we saw this early enough to salvage a friendship... I hope," she muttered. This time, Changeling put his hand on hers.

"You'll never really lose him, Star. We were the original Titans, we have a connection I can't even put into words, all of us," he insisted. Starfire smiled at him then, genuinely and warmly. Changeling grinned back, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, B- Changeling..." Starfire said.

"You know what, Star? Just call me Garfield. Or Gar for short," he suggested. Starfire's smile brightened.

"Garfield," she tried, a light blush on her face which Changeling tried very, very hard to ignore.

"Much better. Especially now you're back home," he said. Starfire looked around the common room.

"Indeed... it has already been a year since I parted ways with Nightwing, yet being here makes it seem unreal, like it didn't even happen yet," she mused. "Yet it also makes me feel safe... so perhaps I could do the moving on."

"Moving on?" Changeling repeated. Starfire nodded.

"Perhaps. My heart is bruised but not broken. Nightwing will always be my first love... but I may yet meet a second," she said. Changeling remained silent. You see, there was a secret, an unspken truth to Starfire...

Everyone, to some degree, was in love with her. _Everyone_. Even Raven, though the love was platonic, freely admitted Starfire got close to her far more quickly than anyone else. It was easy to see why: she was beautiful in a way that made the word sound boring and insufficient, she was brave and bold and, unusually for a Tamaranean, kind and sweet.

And she was _good_.

If you asked Batman to name someone truly good, he might name Superman. Or Shazam. Changeling would have instantly and honestly named Starfire. He suddenly felt a spike of envy, aimed at the hypothetical future partner of Starfire, whoever he or she might be. Ridiculous... but the feeling was there. He hid his introspection with a laugh.

"So you're already planning and going out and meeting Mr RIght? Or Mrs Right?"he joked. Starfire giggled: since becoming leader of a band of teenagers, he made effort not to assume things about people, even if he didn't always succeed.

"Perhaps," Starfire said, thoughtfully. "Perhaps... perhaps I have met them already..."

Changeling's jaw dropped. She was looking _right at him_! Was she...? DId she mean...? Was he...?"

"Is my old bedroom still available?" Starfire's question completely derailed his train of thought, which careened into a canyon and exploded into flames.

"Huh? OH! Oh, yeah, I had it all set up, though it isn't pink anymore," he answered. Starfire stood and smiled sweetly at him. He scrambled to his feet.

"Then I shall say goodnight. Goodnight, Garfield," she said, softly. He nodded, dumbly, as she floated to the door and went to find her old room. After the door closed, he collapsed back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow..." he muttered to himself. He sat there staring for a long time before rousing himself. He needed to go to bed... after all, there was training tomorrow. And Starfire was here... just like old times. He grinned at himself in the mirror as he prepared for bed: maybe not _exactly_ like old times.

Maybe something would change.

 **And there you have it! A tiny little open-ended BBStar, written for a prompt on tumblr. I decided to do things this way as RobStar is canon, so I needed a way to gently nudge that out of the way. I picture this being about five or six years after the show, Beast Boy inherits leaderhsip of the Titans, Nightwing has had his turn as Batman after Bruce Wayne was thought dead for a year and is now staying near Gotham after his return (comic story, that). Raven is with another set of Titans and paired with Jericho for the sake of my worldbuilding, I don't plan to write that. Cy is with the Justice League, and so until Starfire comes back, BB is the last original Titan in the Tower. I imagined his team to be Superboy, Wonder Girl, Robin (Tim Drake), Kid Flash and Starfire. Hope you like it!**

 **-Jack**


	12. Seeing Red (BBRage)

**Seeing Red**

Picture it: a warm night in Jump City with clear skies and no disasters. And picture two of our favourite superpeople, Beast Boy and Raven, sitting on the the edge of the roof of their home, the unmissable Titan Tower. Their closeness evidenced their intimacy - they were clearly together. Beast Boy sat with a serene smile, enjoying the view of the city and the closeness of-

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know," Beast Boy answered, seemingly at ease with the insult. "I know, Rage." In response, Raven - or rather, her body, currently controlled by Rage - grumbled and turned away from him even as she remained close.

"I really hate you," she said.

"I'm sure," he said.

"If I wasn't-"

"I _know_! If you weren't restricted by the bargain you made with Rae, you would have eviscerated me the moment she let you surface. I know, Rage. But you are restricted - you _all_ are if you want to have time in our world," he said, finally becoming a little exasperated with the volatile emotion. They were silent for a long moment.

"I hate you," Rage repeated. Beast Boy sighed.

"I know."

"But..." she muttered, finally piquing Beast Boy's interest. His ears pricked up and he turned to face her, sitting up a little.

"But what?" he asked cautiously. She looked at him then and, for once, didn't look angry. She only looked confused.

"But sometimes I don't. Hate you, that is," she clarified. Beast Boy shook his head, surprised at her admission.

"Is that bad?" he asked genuinely.

"I don't know," she replied, just as genuinely, looking back out at the city.

"Okay," he answered, willing to let the emotion speak at her own pace.

"She loves you," she said. This time Beast Boy's smile was incandescent, and even Rage, unattuned to such things, could feel the warmth of his affection for her... host? Sister? Mother? Raven. Affection for Raven.

"I know that too..." he all-but-whispered.

"Many of her thoughts are of you now. More than before. Her feelings too. Her love leads to yet more emotion: fear, envy, happiness, bravery, hope, lust... and rage. She feels me, sometimes, when she feels love. Sometimes aimed at you. Sometimes aimed at those who would do you harm or have harmed you in the past," Rage said, thinking that might possible be the longest she has spoken in her entire existence.

"That's kinda how it works. Our... our connection is new so we're still all wrapped up in each other. We'll get used to it. No, that's... It'll become part of us. It won't be so strange after a while," he tried to explain, still sure his words had fallen short. Rage looked down at the sea.

"I don't mind it," she muttered.

"Don't mind what?" he asked, looking up at the stars.

"I don't mind the way it feels. The way _I_ feel. Sometimes, like now, the noise is quiet. She isn't just suppressing the anger, it's being drowned out by the rest. When she's like that I can think and speak and... and I can sometimes even feel something other than fury. Like a red veil was over my eyes and someone finally lifted it up so I could get a glimpse." Beast Boy stared at her, completely unprepared for Rage to say such things. He laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled sincerely.

"I'm glad," he said simply. His hand jerked back when Rage faced him, eyes red and with fangs bared.

"Careful," she growled, her voice unnaturally guttural. Her eyes returned to normal and she spoke with her normal voice: "After all, I-"

"You hate me, I know," he grumbled, his hand back at his side. A ghost of a smile spread across Rage's lips, replacing her usual sneer.

"I hate you... but only a little."

 **Probably not what was expected and I clearly wrote Rage out of character but that's kind of the point of this one. What would happen to Rage if, thanks to her friends, Raven was able to one day let go of the Rage locked up inside of her? Well whatever, enjoy the fluff!**


	13. Matchmaker

**Matchmaker**

It was an unremarkable day in Jump City. Thus, Cyborg was grinning contentedly, as usual, as he assembled another of his creative sandwich monstrosities. The quiet background noise of the TV was drowned out when a pair of irate superheroes entered the room: Raven and Beast Boy, each holding a piece of paper. Cyborg immediately started recording - this stuff was always gold.

"Star!" Raven called. "Starfire, where are you?" The aforementioned alien princess, who had been reclining on the couch, popped up and floated over to her friends, seemingly oblivious to their mood.

"Yes, Raven?" she shirped. Raven stood with one hand on her hop while the other waved her piece of paper in front of Starfire's face.

"I got another fake note from Beast Boy. Or should I say from you?" Raven accused. Starfire put her hand over her heart in rather overdramatic mock offence.

"Raven! I am very much the upset at your insinuation that I-" she said, pausing when Raven raised her hand before turning the paper and reading the message out loud.

"Oh, dearest Raven! I find your hair to be the most prepossessing shade of purple and your eyes are brighter than the purest Thanagarian amethyst. Also your backside is aesthetically pleasing," Raven read before aiming a bored look of disbelief at her alien friend. Beast Boy cleared his throat and took his turn.

"Most precious Beast Boy, your green eyes fill my dreams like the rolling hills of the planet Earth where we live. Your enthusiasm for all things of tofu endears you to my demonic heart. Also your backside is aesthetically pleasing," he read, folding his arms and glaring at Starfire like she was a naughty child.

"I merely wished for the pair of you to have happiness," Starfire whimpered, though Raven and Beast Boy were immune to her not-entirely-genuine dismay.

"We're fine, Star. You can't just... make up a romance between two people and make them happy," Beast Boy said.

"Love is not for you to engineer, Starfire. Beast Boy and I are friends, as we are with you, Cyborg and Robin. Thank you for your concern but... this needs to stop," Raven added.

"And thanks for saying we had nice butts," Beast Boy said. Raven glanced at him but then nodded.

"Yes, thank you for saying we had nice butts. Anyway, I hope that's the end of your... assistance, Starfire," Raven said, the tone of her voice commanding but not harsh. Starfire nodded her agreement.

"What the heck is a Thanagarian amethyst anyway?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire's usual bright attitude reappeared in an instant.

"It is a semi-precious stone found on the planet Thanagar. It is not truly amethst but it is close enough for the translation to be considered accurate. Here, I have a picture on my cellular phone," she answered. As she tapped at the screen, Raven spoke.

"When did you take a picture of an alien gem on your cellphone?" she asked.

"During my last visit to Tamaran," Starfire answered easily.

"You took your phone to Tamaran?" Beast Boy laughed. "Somehow I don't think your data plan covers that."

"Of course not, but it is handy for the taking of souvenir images," Starfire reasoned. "Aha! Here is the amethyst. The pair leaned closer and Raven gasped. The gem on the screen had been cut and polished and was a deeper purple then terrestrial examples she had seen. It seemed to glow in the light of its container... it was beautiful.

"Meh... it's okay, I guess. Rae's eyes are a bluer colour, though," Beast Boy contested. Raven gave him a curious look but before she could speak, Starfire loomed close and stared into her eyes.

"Hmmm... you are the correct, Beast Boy. And, naturally, the gem lacks the warmth of Raven's eyes," she said.

"Well duh... I mean... uhhhhh what?" Beast Boy mumbled, a little pink in the face at his quick agreement. Raven gave him another, longer, curious look.

"You think my eyes are... warm?" Raven asked. Beast Boy seemed to squirm without even moving.

"Well I was just going with... you know what? Yeah. Yeah, I do. You're always holding it all in, Rae, and I get why, I really do. That just means your eyes end up being the most expressive part of you. And you've always been fiery - especially with me! - so yeah. Warm." Raven stared at him and he shrank under her gaze. And then something else happened. Raven blushed.

 _Incandescently_.

The pair of them quickly averted their gazes and Raven once again fixed her sights on Starfire.

"Um... no more setting us up or telling us the other finds us 'aesthetically pleasing' from now on," she ordered, still sounding a little rattled.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy enthused. "And when would I ever use those words anyway?"

"Oh, and how _would_ you describe Raven's backside, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, all innocence and sweetness. Beast Boy blanked for a moment, willing his eyes not to glance at the backside in question.

"Um... well... uh... Gotta go!" he cried and then ran - sprinted! - from the room. Raven made her way back to her own room at a much more sedate pace but perhaps with the same, incredible new thoughts in her head.

 _Beast Boy and me?_

Once they were both gone, Cyborg ceased recording and walked over to a beaming Starfire.

"You planned that, didn't you? You somehow used your fake love letters to get them to take a second look at each other," he said, smiling but shaking his head in genuine amazement. Starfire only smiled more brightly.

"I believe I am deserving of the high five," she challenged. Cyborg obliged with relish.

 **A long,** _ **long**_ **overdue response to a prompt.**

 **-Jack**


	14. An Unbroken Home (BBStar)

**An Unbroken Home**

 **A tiny thing written for a prompt ^_^**

 **I've decided to have this follow on from another prompted story, Green Eyed Girl.**

Changeling stood, arms folded across his chest as he watched his team train. His face was set in a firm but approachable smirk, something he had worked to perfect in his time as leader of the Titans. It was odd to think that he was the last remaining original Titan to reside here, even if he was in regular contact with the others. But wait - that wasn't the case anymore, not since Starfire came back. His smirk trembled, threatening to bloom into a broad smile, as he thought about the princess, one of his dearest friends.

And someone he was developing increasingly confusing feelings for.

She had been back for a week, and that first night she had dropped a hint that she might have been interested in him, but hadn't mentioned it since. He had tried to write it off as Starfire being typically tough to understand but, as the days passed, the moment was caught in his consciousness. He had joked about her looking for a Mr or Mrs right. The way she had looked at him when she spoke...

" _Perhaps... perhaps I have met them already..."_

He shook himself a little, trying to stop the blush on his face even if the team weren't paying him any attention. He almost smiled again when Starfire seemed to work a miracle on only her third day back at the Tower. After she had left, Silkie had been in the care of her friends, only to vanish a few weeks later - even Raven couldn't find the little critter! Then, all of a sudden, he was back. Apparently, he had gone into some kind of hibernation or stasis, waiting for Starfire to return home. The look on her face when she saw him had struck him like an arrow - he had never seen anyone look so innocently joyful... so _beautiful_. He shook himself again. Now was not the time. He had training to oversee, and he couldn't let his mind settle on Starfire when she wasn't even here.

"Garfield!"

He sighed as his name flew from Starfire's mouth - so much for focus. He smiled helplessly, turning to greet her as she flew towards him... looking quite upset, as it turned out. His smile dissolved into a concerned frown.

"Star? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am the worried about Silkie," she said, her hands worrying the fabric of her skirt as she fretted.

"What's wrong with him?" Changeling asked.

"I fear we are not providing him with a sufficiently stable home life!" she cried. Changeling blinked.

"Uhhh... come again?" he asked, flatly. Starfire swooned, perhaps a little too dramatically.

"We vowed to be his caregivers, Garfield, the two of us. We are as close as he has to parental figures... I would not wish him to think we are the broken up home," she sobbed. Changeling was less concerned but no less confused.

"You're worried Silkie thinks we're... what, divorced?" he asked, incredulously. Starfire nodded, tearfully.

"Oh yes, most worried."

"And what, exactly, do you want to do about it?" he asked with trepidation.

"I wish to present him with an ideal vision of family life, even if it is fraudulent. It is his only chance, Garfield!" she wailed.

"Um... huh?" Changeling mumbled, totally lost now. Starfire rushed forward and hoisted him over her shoulder.

"There is no time!" she cried, darting back towards the Tower. Changeling idly noted that his team hadn't realised Starfire was abducting him. Focus on one's task was admirable but _come on_! In a few heartbeats, Changeling was on the couch, struggling to get his bearings. On a little pillow on the floor, quite content, sat Silkie. Starfire alighted and sat next to Changeling, still chewing her lip in apparent worry.

"Star, he seems fine to me," Changeling tried.

"He is only being the brave... my poor little bumgorf!" she whimpered. "Quickly, Garfield! We must save him," Starfire insisted.

"Uhhh... okay. How?" Changeling asked, carefully. Starfire shuffled closer, so their hips touched, glancing at Silkie.

"Hmmm... no," she said. She took Changeling's hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. Despite his confusion, he watched their hands with a smile. Starfire, despite her own concern, blushed a little as well, shaking her head at Silkie. "It isn't working. This calls for drastic action!" she stated, firmly. Changeling looked back at her.

"What do mean, drastummmppphh..."

Starfire had kissed him, swallowing his question. His eyes were wide open and he could see Starfire's were closed... and she was shivering. Silkie burbled happily and likely oblivious to the pair on front of him. Starfire pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her eyes afraid... but not for Silkie. It had all been a ruse, he saw. She went to all that trouble just to kiss him? He sighed and found himself chuckling.

"Y'know, Star, you could've just asked me out," he laughed, blushing as well at his own words. To his immense relief, Starfire smiled at him.

"I am sorry, I just... Robin and I, we waited so long out of fear and uncertainty. I couldn't bear to wait this time," she confessed. Changeling stared at her, amazed she would compare him so easily to Robin, or rather, Nightwing.

"Even so, Star, you should've just asked. I would've said yes," he said, quietly, suddenly feeling small.

"You would?" Starfire breathed. He nodded. "Joyous! Glorious! Then I shall do the asking now: Garfield, would you like to engage in courtship with me?" she laughed. Changeling laughed right back, immensely and joyfully grateful for everything about Starfire.

"Absolutely," he answered firmly. Starfire whooped and hollered and laughed and he found himself doing the same until, in the midst of their admittedly ludicrous capering, they found each other again. This time, the kiss was anticipated. It was mutual. It was sure and intense where their first had been shy and distracted. It was bliss and it was passion and it was _everything_.

It was a good start.

 **And there it is, a little thingy. I deliberately didn't go into detail about the team, just left it up to you, even if we know from Green Eyed Girl that Superboy is there somewhere. Anyhoo, I hope gets a grin ^_^**

 **-Jack**


	15. Close Quarters

**Close Quarters**

 **A VERY old prompt, but I lost the list. Oops. I've just found it again, so I can finally try and satisfy them ^_^**

Beast Boy tapped on the metal shutter with his knuckle, staring at it as if he would somehow divine some hidden escape route. Finally, he gave up and shrugged.

" **Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"** he muttered, eliciting a frustrated snort from behind him. Raven.

"Really? You don't say! I would never have guessed from the BOMB-PROOF SHUTTERS OVER MY DOOR AND EVERY WINDOW **...** that we might be stuck in here. How many times, Beast Boy? How many times must I tell you my mirror is not a toy!? When Robin asks who set off the lockdown, don't expect me to stay quiet," she fumed. She had permitted the changeling to enter her room to talk about something - she never learned what- and as he nervously inspected everything within sight, he jarred her mirror and a wave of arcane energy spilled forth, knocking the pair of them to the floor and setting of the Tower's emergency lockdown, as well as frying their communicators.

"I guess at least once more," he replied, getting a glare from Raven. He clamped his hands over his mouth. "S-sorry, Rae. I don't know why... it just came out." Raven closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Just sit somewhere and please be quiet. Cyborg will cancel the lockdown eventually, we just need to wait it out," she said, slowing her breathing and soothing her shaken emotions. Beast Boy sat where he stood, back to the door. Ten minutes later...

"Rae, I'm bored," he whined. Raven grumbled under her breath and opened one eye.

"And what do you suggest I do about it?" she asked, sarcasm evident.

"We could make out," Beast Boy suggested smoothly. Both pairs of eyes widened, one in shock, the other in sheer horror.

" _WHAT_?!" Raven shrieked. Beast Boy waved his hands in front of him, panicking.

"Wait! I don't know why I said that, please don't hurt me!" he sobbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Beast Boy, but that kind of joking around isn't going to make this any easier," Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't joking," he blurted, again looking mortified as the words spilled forward.

"Beast Boy, what the hell!" Raven yelled, very much at the end of her tether.

"I don't know, Raven! I only meant to think that stuff, not say it. _Why did I say that?!_ " he wailed, in visible distress now, on his feet and pacing. Raven looked over her shoulder at her mirror.

"It's the mirror. Somehow, the energy it released brought your emotions to the surface and they're overriding your thoughts. Perhaps... you should be quiet for now," she suggested. Beast Boy nodded but...

"Seems a bit late for that," he said, unwilling. Raven nodded.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" she asked, uncertainly. Beast Boy stared for a long moment.

"Yes," he answered.

"You aren't worried that you'll have to answer anything I say?" she said.

"I am. But I want to anyway," he answered, almost surprised at his wishes.

"You like me?" she asked, almost shyly. He nodded.

"Very much," he said, trembling. Raven took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Wow," she muttered. "You really want to kiss me?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

"Very much," he said again, causing the pair of them to blush.

"I don't know what to do now," Raven said, honestly. Beast Boy shrugged helplessly, but his voice expressed an idea anyway.

"I want to know how you feel about me," he said, his eyes nervous and miserable.

"I feel many things for you, Beast Boy. I feel tolerance, annoyance, great friendship, sexual attraction and what I suspect is a burgeoning romantic interest."

"..."

"..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh what?" Beast Boy mumbled. Raven was struck dumb. She hadn't even entertained the idea that she would be affected in the same way. Her voice answered for her.

"I said I feel tolerance, annoyance, gre-"

"No, no... I got it. I just can't believe it," Beast Boy breathed. Raven stared back at him, both of them frightened to say any more. But when was fear enough to make Beast Boy look before he leaped? "So... wanna make out?" he asked. Raven jerked back, visibly scandalised, already shaking her head in the negative.

"Yes, please," she said. At that, she sighed in defeat, looked back at him and nodded, wearily. He stepped closer and sat beside her on the bed. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you tell me to stop, I'll stop," he said. Raven smiled - s _miled! -_ at him, causing his heart to skip.

"I know. I probably won't," she said, blushing at her enforced honesty.

They leaned closer, shut their eyes, and despite the mirror's effects, didn't speak for a good long while.

 **Ta da! Just a little thing, not much to it. Hope it's worth a wee titter!**

 **-Jack**


	16. Fevered

**Fevered**

 **Another prompt from tumblr!**

Beast Boy lay in the infirmary, eyes closed and squirming weakly. Beside him were two very concerned Titans: Cyborg and Raven. They had been fighting Plasmus and he had added a new trick to his bizarre arsenal. As well as being able to generate corrosive, toxic chemical substances, he was now also able to somehow synthesize a basic biological agent. Fortunately, they had managed to evade the attack after seeing it only once. _Un_ fortunately, that first attempt had caught Beast Boy full-on. The creature created the stuff nigh-instinctively, there was no thought or design, so the bug was relatively harmless: no likely lasting effects and it wasn't contagious, but for the last two days, Beast Boy had suffered a slowly worsening fever.

The first day hadn't been so bad - he had been uncomfortable but lucid, able to converse with his friends. The second day had been worse, his temperature shooting up and making him delirious, babbling words from at least three different languages and seeming unresponsive to the others. This, the third day, saw him finally break the fever, though he was desperately weak and merely slept as his body tried to rally. Raven gently brushed his lank hair from his forehead, barely realising the potential intimacy of the touch. Cyborg said nothing.

"Should he still be asleep like this? Shouldn't he have woken up? Should we try to wake him up ourselves?" she asked, her even voice showing the slimmest edge of anxiety. Her hand brushed his forehead again as she assured herself once more that his fever had gone.

"I'd rather let him rest. We've never encountered this Plasmus agent before - no one has! - so I think it's best we give him as much time as possible to recover before interfering. Raven nodded, her eyes still fixed on Beast Boy's as they rolled under his eyelids. She pulled up a chair and waited. Cyborg watched her as she settled in, her hand now resting on the bed near Beast Boy's own, one finger occasionally touching his skin. He always looked to her hands to judge her feelings. Even when her face was utterly devoid of expression, he saw her fists clench when she was angry, watched them shrink into her cloak when she was nervous or afraid, watched them fidget when she was happy, unsure how to express it. Now he watched her reach out to Beast Boy, letting herself know he was there. He could read a lot into that. More than he felt he had a right to, a sentiment he was both terrified and overjoyed to see in her. He found himself hoping that Beast Boy would see it as well, and that she might find it in him.

"Nnn...nnnggg...huh? Where... where am I?" Beast Boy mumbled as Raven and Cyborg both stared on in shock. Cyborg snapped himself out of it quickly.

"BB! You're awake! Plasmus got you with some kind of bio-agent. You don't remember?" Beast Boy blinked up at him and lay back, his eyes squeezed shut as if even recalling the memory was a great effort.

"Plasmus? Right... right, I remember. How long?" he asked, slowly and wearily.

"Today is your third day," Raven said, curtly. Her hands were back at her sides. Beast Boy looked at her, a broad smile slowly stretching across his face at the sight of her.

"Hey, Rae. Looks... looks like I found a way to give you some peace and quiet," he joked, halting to catch his breath even after such a small exertion. Raven shook her head in a display of tolerant exasperation, more for their benefit than for any real need to express herself. Even so, Cyborg felt more than saw her anxiety evaporate.

"Be that as it may, I'd rather you never, ever do that again, Beast Boy. If it's all the same to you, that is," she replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. Beast Boy chuckled breathily.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd salute if I could move," he answered. His eyes and grin widened when Raven, in her infinite generosity, rewarded him with a tiny but genuine smile of her own. Her concern satisfied, she stood to go but turned back hesitantly, her eyes angled up in thought.

"One last thing: what does 'um-pen-wah' mean?" she asked, sounding out the unfamiliar word. Beast Boy gave her a look of mild confusion.

"It kinda sounds like you mean 'mpendwa'. It's swahili for 'beloved'. Where the heck did ya hear that?" he asked. He got no answer beyond Raven's still-placid face flushing bright red and her marching quickly from the room. "Uhhh... Cy? A little context for the coma guy?"

"Don't be dramatic, you weren't in a coma," Cyborg said, glaring at his friend in mild admonition.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man, just tell me who's been hittin' on Rae in swahili of all things," he demanded. Cyborg grinned and gloated down at him.

"Nobody. She only asked 'cause you called her that every time she walked in on your second day. You were kind of out of it," he said. Beast Boy blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Well... guess that particular cat's outta the bag, huh?" he said, resignedly.

"You aren't worried?" Cyborg asked.

"Too tired. Worry later," Beast Boy answered, punctuating his statement with a long and loud yawn. "Wait... how often did Rae come to check on me?"

"Honestly? I kinda lost count. And half of my brain is a computer," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy yawned again, grinned, and fell into peaceful slumber.

 **TA DA! Hope you like ^_^**

 **-Jack**


	17. Just A Jealous Gal

**Just A Jealous Gal**

Raven blinked several times at the images before her. For a moment, she wasn't quite sure what she was seeing or how she was seeing it but, after a few seconds, it all became clear. As she had been meditating, Starfire had entered (invaded) her room and screamed some gibberish while waving her tablet in her face. When Raven had opened her eyes, the splash was right before her, the tag line almost making Raven physically sick.

CHEEKY CHANGELING AND VILLAINOUS VIXEN?

Beneath the headline were several candid images of the pair being hounded and hassled as they left a restaurant, clearly not wanting to be noticed but far too easy to find with his green skin and her pink hair. Just in case the point hadn't been driven home already, the first picture, before they became aware of the photographer, showed them holding hands. Hardly scandalous, but enough evidence to suggest more. Much more. Raven pushed the device aside to find Starfire's eyes literally shining.

"Beast Boy did not mention he had found the romance with Jinx! Oh, I do hope they are the blissfully happy in their... oh, but wait. Was Jinx not involved with Kid Flash? I would not like there to be any duplicity in the Titans," she said, suddenly worried. Raven knew what to say. She would say it wasn't her problem, that Beast Boy had made his bed and now had to lay in it.

"I... I'll talk to him," she volunteered, already standing and heading out of her door as a dumbfounded Starfire watched. As she walked to his room, she expanded her senses and quickly scanned for his aura. He wasn't in the Tower. Unsure of what else to do, she headed to the common room, finding it mercifully empty, and sat in front of the TV, hoping it would numb her brain.

No such luck: it seemed Beast Boy had inadvertently usurped almost every channel, and with every cackling gossip feature, every close-up of the pair of them, hand-in-hand, dodging the paparazzi, every prediction of future strife in the Titans, Raven's heart stung. She glanced down in mild surprise when she felt something splash on her hands as they sat in her lap. She blinked and her fingers gingerly went to her cheek: she was crying. A silent sob racked her body and she curled into a ball on her side, refusing to make a sound and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. After a time, when her body lay still and her tears had dried, she whispered to the empty room.

"I missed my chance," she lamented. Suddenly, the door opened and fear lanced through her.

"Dude, am I still on the TV?" Beast Boy complained, not realising Raven was on the couch. Making sure her hood concealed her eyes, red and puffy from her tears, she stood and faced him.

"I'm disappointed in you," she said, quietly and more detached than he had ever heard her.

"What?" he replied, surprised she was there at all.

"Wally is your friend. How could you do this to him?" she asked, masking her sorrow with anger. Beast Boy backed away, his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, wait a minute, there Rae, I-"

" _DON'T_... call me that," Raven hissed at him. She saw the shock and pain in his eyes. She moved to march past him but, just before she got to the door...

"We were pretending!" he cried. Raven froze but didn't turn back to him.

"Explain," she commanded.

"She said Wally was taking her for granted and so she threatened to leave him. When she did, he just laughed and said she never would, so she wanted to give him a scare. I'm not with Jinx, Rae... I mean, Raven," he said, rapid-fire.

"You... staged it?" Raven asked, still facing away from him.

"Yeah, we did. Come on, you didn't think I could do something like that, did you?" he asked, upset.

"No," Raven whispered and, to his amazement, her shoulder started to shake. Her emotions were still raw and the relief that flooded her easily overwhelmed her battered control. "That's... that's why it hurt so much," she whimpered, finally turning back to him. With wide eyes and shaking hands, Beast Boy slowly stepped forward and gently lowered her hood. She looked back at him with new tears starting to fall. He suddenly lurched forward and held her to him, his arms wrapped around her. With a gasping sob, Raven moved her own arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I never... I'm sorry, Raven," he said, repeatedly.

"Call me Rae," she mumbled, desperate to hear him say it.

"Rae... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I... I was trying to make someone jealous too," he confessed. Raven stiffened in his embrace.

"You were? Is it someone I kn-"

"It's you, Rae. I wanted to... I just wanted you to notice me. Really _look_ at me. I didn't think it would hurt you so bad," he wailed, holding her even more tightly as she relaxed back into him. She wasn't pulling away... did this mean...?

"Let me look at you," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver. He slowly relaxed his grip and Raven lifted her head, leaning back so she could look him in the eye. She was so close he could feel her heat on his skin but he was powerless to do much more than stare at her. She looked at him, really looked, and apparently saw something. She _smiled_. And as the corners of his mouth twitched up she spoke.

"I'm in love with you."

Beast Boy's smile vanished as his jaw fell and he stared in shock at the girl in his arms. Raven only continued to smile, though she finally gave him a gentle tap on the nose to get him moving again. One of his hands left Raven's shoulders as he wiped at his own eyes for a moment.

"Heh... that's just what I was gonna say," he laughed. Raven's smile broadened, though it didn't quite match his own bright grin. Without another word, Raven tipped her head to one side, observing him doing the same, and let her eyes flutter closed as she leaned closer.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, neither of them brave enough to push things too far at this point. They separated and grinned at each other, blushing up a storm.

"That was nice," Raven purred, and Beast Boy grinned in response.

"Yeah... Okay, my turn!" he cried. Raven blinked up at him.

"Come again?" she asked.

"It's my turn," he insisted, clearing his throat before looking back at her steadily. "I'm in love with you." Raven's breath hitched but soon relaxed as he leaned in and kissed her again. The TV started to show yet another gossip feature, only to be cracked in half by a burst of dark power.

Neither of them spared a glance.

 **Here we go, just a little bit of nonsense. Who knows where everyone else went? I certainly don't lol. Anyhoo, I hope you like ^_^**

 **-Jack**


	18. Lost In Tamaranean (BBStar)

**Lost In Tamaranean**

 **This little story follows on from my other two BBStar prompted stories. Maybe I should group them together...**

Garfield Logan, leader of the Titans and veteran crime-fighter, feared by evildoers and respected worldwide in the superhero community... was skipping.

Skipping and whistling.

He skipped (and whistled) down the empty corridor of the Tower, utterly unconcerned. Last week, Starfire and he had entered into a new and very exciting romance, leaving him filled to bursting with bliss, hence the skipping.

And the whistling.

He faltered when he thought about what he was about to try, or rather, his first attempt two days ago.

He had tried, playfully, to use pick-up lines on Starfire... and not a single one had landed. He supposed the context, colloquialisms and wordplay must be tripping her up, not being a native English-speaker (neither was he but he was at least from Earth. Context). He shook hie head as he recalled:

"Hey, Star!" he had said, catching up to her in the common room, wonderfully empty of his young team. The way she had smiled at him almost stopped his heart.

"Garfield! It is most agreeable to see you this morning," she enthused, floating toward him.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked, shaking his head in wonder. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I did not fall from the heaven but from space. And I did not fall I flew," she answered, oblivious. He let it go and they ate breakfast together. They sat on the couch afterward, watching the TV as Starfire leaned into Changeling's side. Artfully, he picked at the fabric of his uniform, still new and different to Starfire.

"You know what this is? Boyfriend material," he said, smugly. Starfire examined the material herself.

"I thought it was a reinforced armorweave lattice sheathed in nomex," she replied. He sighed, fondly. This wasn't working.

So, like any good leader, he used his contacts: he knew plenty of people who had visited Tamaran at some point, a few who even spoke their language. He avoided Nightwing, though, not ready to advertise their new relationship to her ex before they had found their feet. So here he was, skipping (and whistling) and clutching a very important piece of paper. He reached the common room and there she was. He made sure they were alone - they were - and walked toward her. They greeted each other with the same fuzzy warmth they had for the past week and settled in front of the TV again. After ten minutes, Changeling surreptitiously checked the paper he had stashed in his pocket and spoke.

"Hey Star, I gotta say your... _flengrek_ seems especially aesthetically pleasing today," he tried. Apparently _flengrek_ meant a person's hip to waist ratio and was considered an important physical trait on Tamaran, which might explain why everyone seemed to wear crop tops there. Whatever it meant, Starfire's eyes grew round as saucers as she stared. Then her cheeks darkened as she giggled.

"Oh my, Garfield! You have become the polished talker," she said. Smooth talker, he assumed she meant. Success! He pecked her on the lips. Then he kissed her again. And then again, slowly and carefully, as he savoured each and every moment. They held each other after that, comfortable beyond words. He felt Starfire shift slightly, and his eyes darted downward. In the edge of his field of vision, he swore he had seen Starfire holding a scrap of paper. She spoke, much to Changeling's amazement.

"You know, Garfield, if I was called upon to modify the english alphabet, I would move the 'U' and the 'I' very much closer together."

 **Ta Da! I finally wrote something! Hope you like it ^_^**

 **-Jack**


	19. Daze and Nights

**Daze and Nights**

 **Based on a prompt I got on FF ^_^**

The Titans were gathered, concern written in their faces, around their afflicted comrade. Around Beast Boy. It had been a fairly routine mission, in theory, stopping a mid-level thief from stealing a few pharmaceuticals. However, it had gone sideways almost immediately.

The mid-level thief had somehow lucked into high-level weaponry.

No big deal, the Titans had saved the world so frequently they could make a calendar with a different crisis for each month, so they adjusted their tactics and fought. And that would have been that, except the thief missed one crucial shot and shattered the canisters he had come to steal, causing the contents to burst out as a powder blue vapour around the nearby Titan. Around Beast Boy. It wasn't anything harmful per se, but a light stimulant undergoing trials. Aimed at truckers, night-shift workers, college students, anyone who needed a little pick-me-up to make it all the way, it hoped to replace caffeine pills and have no effect on the heart. Turns out, that part they got right. What they got wrong, though...

Beast Boy had been awake for more than 72 hours.

Three whole days barely able to shut his eyes - they really needed to work on the strength of the stuff, though it seemed unlikely they intended for so much to be inhaled at one time. Unfamiliar as the drug was, Cyborg had failed to derive a counter-agent and Raven had been unable to purge it from his system. Being immensely practical about such things, Beast Boy put his enforced alertness to the test and started to binge his way through all the TV shows he had been promising himself to catch up on (or at least, the ones the others had no interest in). Robin, for one, wasn't even sure he would remember all of it - the last day had been pretty... out there. 72 hours... Beast Boy was becoming erratic. At best. Cyborg sighed and took another blood sample - Beast Boy didn't even register - and took it to the infirmary, prepping the analysis and returning in only a few minutes, watching his arm as the machinery worked.

Starfire paced. Well, she floated to and fro behind the couch, worrying but keeping it to herself to, hopefully, avoid distressing her friend. Robin watched him carefully, his trained eyes watching for any sign of deterioration. Raven, sympathetic to anyone with issues getting a good night's sleep, floated back from the kitchen, a glass of warm soy milk in hand. She sat beside him and guided his limp hand to the glass. He shook himself as he looked at his friends around him, then took a big, grateful gulp of it. He placed the glass on the table with reverential care and turned to Raven. To her dismay, he had tears welling in his eyes.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" she asked, mentally kicking herself. What was wrong? Her friend was getting closer and closer to delirium every hour and she asks what's wrong? It was only natural he would be upset abo-

"Thank you, Raven. Thank you so much!" he said, voice cracking. Raven blinked at him.

"Umm... it's just a glass of milk, Beast Boy," she reasoned. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, it isn't. It's the heart behind that milk, Raven. The _meaning_ ," he said, going for poetic but just sounding slightly deranged.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just milk," Raven returned. She looked helplessly at the others when Beast Boy started to cry in earnest. They looked back just as helplessly.

"Rae, you're... you're always so _nice_ to me," he whimpered. Raven scoffed at that.

"What? No I'm not," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Are too, " Beast Boy said stubbornly. "You always, like, save me and stuff. And that time out by the water when you made me a man..." he said, getting raised eyebrows and wide eyes from the others. Raven waved her hands in denial.

"No no no, that is _not_ what he means. I _said_ he was a man after the Beast incident. There was no making or any other intervention on my part," Raven clarified, getting relieved sighs in reply.

"... or that time you got into bed with me..." Beast Boy carried on, oblivious. Raven blinked at him, unsure what he meant. Wait... Oh.

"He means the time I found him on Terra's bed and sat next to him," she explained.

"...or that time Cy and I were inside you and you laughed at m-" A grey hand had clapped over Beast Boy's mouth as Raven blushed.

"That's about enough of that. He means the mirror. The time Cyborg and Beast Boy fell into Nevermore," she volunteered. Despite everything, Cyborg started to laugh, quietly at first then descending into deep, guffawing hilarity. Without really realising what had started it, Beast Boy started to laugh along with him, just maniacally enough to silence any other laughter in the room, before stopping and growing utterly silent, staring back at the TV. It was switched off and had been all morning.

"Ahem... anything, Cy?" Robin asked, more to break the silence than anything. Cy tapped at his arm display... he didn't look happy.

"Nothing. Looks like we might have to just wait it out," he said. Robin frowned.

"If it keeps up, one of us will have to stay up late with him. I'm not sure we can leave him alone like this," he surmised. Cyborg nodded.

"Agreed. I'll head back to my room and top up my charge, then I'll take tonight with him," he said.

"If you don't mind, I think I've had enough of Beast Boy's nostalgia," Raven said, making to stand. "I'll just-"

" _DON'T GOOO!_ " Beast Boy cried, clutching Raven's hands desperately.

"What? Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shifted closer, his eyes boring into hers.

"You're my favourite one!" he insisted. Even as Raven glared daggers at him, Cyborg chuckled into his hand.

"Your favourite what, BB? Girl? Titan?" Beast Boy's eyes had never left Raven's.

"Person. She's my favourite person. I wish I could tell her how much I..." Beast Boy's eyes drooped for a moment and the others gasped... then they snapped open again. Starfire, much relieved that the drug seemed to be wearing off, joined Cyborg in his 'poking the fun'.

"Beast Boy, what is it you wish you could tell Raven?" she asked, Raven almost hissing at her in protest. Beast Boy blinked, the conversation from earlier already a distant, hazy memory.

"Probably that she smells..." he muttered, getting an indignant _huff_ from Raven. Then he picked up his wandering thought. "Smells just... just so damn good. She smells terrific. That one time she thought her cloak got stolen by Jinx when they occupied the Tower? Totally me. I had nightmares and she made it all go away. She always makes the bad go away. She always... I just... zzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Beast Boy collapsed, like a flat balloon, his head in Raven's lap. She sat, rigid, her hands in the air, unsure what to do. Cyborg stepped forward to collect him and Raven reacted, her hands cradling Beast Boy protectively. For some reason, she didn't want to let him go just yet. She looked up at Cyborg.

"Let him be for a while. Maybe like this, I can make sure the bad stays away," she suggested. Cyborg, nodding knowingly, stepped back. The others carried on with their daily routine, if quietly, and Raven very carefully unclasped her cloak and draped it across Beast Boy's body, finding her hands automatically seeking his hair.

Days later, Cyborg had to show Beast Boy camera footage to prove it had happened at all and, after only a month of building up his courage, he finally, nervously, asked her out. She agreed, but only if he paid for a cloak he had taken even though there was no way she could have known about it.

"Raven... how does she _always know_?" he said to himself, partly nervous and partly in adulation. "Meh. I'll think about it later."

 **And there it is! I wrote another thing. This prompt ended up being quite fun, though I may have stumbled at the end a little. Still, I hope you enjoy it as well. Peace.**

 **-Jack**


End file.
